


Wicked Games

by xSyntheticSensation



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSyntheticSensation/pseuds/xSyntheticSensation
Summary: Unofficial sequel to ‘Unravel Me’. Modern!AU Isiah celebrates his birthday in lockdown.
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Original Female Character(s), Isaiah Jesus/Reader, Michael Gray/Original Female Character(s), Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** COVID-19 setting. Full smut ahead.

Naturally, lockdown wasn’t going to be very fun no matter how you spun it, but adding the fact that he was also isolated from his best friend only made matters worse. Michael and his girl had gone to stay at Polly’s extremely large lakefront cottage — mansion, really — to wait out the remainder of the lockdown, leaving Isiah alone with only Finn and Johnny Dogs to keep him company. Which wasn’t so bad, except that he was really starting to miss _specific parts_ of her, and unfortunately he had no interest in sticking his dick anywhere near either Finn or Johnny.

Not to mention, after experiencing the wonderland that was her body, Isiah wasn’t sure if he’d ever enjoy being inside anyone else ever again. He couldn’t stop dreaming about the last time he saw them both; she had sucked him dry before hopping on Michael’s dick and letting Isiah control the vibrating plug he had slipped into her ass. Watching her come twice at his hand was a sight he never wanted to forget, and surely never would.

That was almost two months ago, and he was, simply put, _horny_. The familiar grip of his hand was only so satisfying, pumping himself nearly every night to the memory of her voice and her body — partially out of boredom, but mostly out of pure _need_. He had half a mind to jump in his car and make the three hour trek just to see them and feel _her_ , but he knew that Polly would have had his head if he showed up unannounced in the middle of a pandemic, so he talked himself out of it every time.

Now, it was nearing his birthday, and although he wasn’t big for celebrations, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the lack of any celebrating this year, like so many others. He got the calls and the texts, and even a few FaceTimes — including one from Michael and the recent object of his fantasies. Hearing their voices and seeing their faces, if only through a screen, was a comfort he didn’t realize would have such a calming impact.

“Your gift is on its way,” Michael had said.

“I already got your gift in the mail,” he responded. “The golf bag, remember?”

“There’s another one,” she piped up.

Just then, Isiah’s eyes flicked to the top of his screen, alerting him to a text from Michael, which he thought was odd considering Michael was on the video call with him.

“It’s a surprise,” she added, smiling, knowing he had seen the message. “You have to wait until you’re alone tonight before bed to open it.”

“Oh?” 

His interest was piqued, but he knew they wouldn’t divulge more information than they already had; that’s just how Michael was. 

It took much effort to avoid looking at the unread message in his inbox, but after fielding a few additional calls and a few pints with Finn and Johnny, he finds himself eagerly locking his door and sitting on the couch. They hadn’t told him what to expect or how to prepare, so he decides to grab another beer and open the message.

What he sees, however, is _not_ what he was expecting or even remotely prepared for. All that is in the message is a short text (“Enjoy”) and a video, for which the thumbnail is her ass. He swallows thickly, a pretty good idea of what the video’s contents forming in his head as he opts to move to the bedroom, changing into his pajamas and settling into bed. 

He clicks the play button, quickly turning to make the video full screen. It is clear that Michael is working the camera — Isiah briefly wonders if he’s using the GoPro he bought a few holidays ago — as she comes into view. She’s smiling as she looks into the lens, doing her best to make eye contact with him virtually. 

“Happy birthday, Zay,” she purrs. “We miss you, wish we could celebrate with you. Since we can’t be with you today, we thought we’d make a special gift for you.”

With a sultry smirk, she turns and Michael works the camera to showcase _all_ of the assets she displays for him. She is outfitted in a pretty lace set, dark purple, and with her body wrapped up like the best birthday gift he’ll ever receive, he thinks that she looks like sin personified. 

“Why don’t you show him your pretty outfit you picked out just for him?” Michael’s voice suggests, and she smiles, stepping back to allow the camera to capture her entire body.

Zay swallows thickly as he stares down at his screen, studying the deliciously long and winding curves of her figure, watching her small hands slide up her skin to cup both of her breasts. He wishes he could replace her hands with his much larger ones, feeling the soft flesh under his palms.

The lace of her set accentuates her femininity, encapsulating her breasts, hips, and legs as he eyes the stockings wrapped around her gorgeous thighs. Another time, he’d like to spend the day exploring the hem of each piece, tasting the place where the fabric meets her skin with his tongue. 

Her hands move to seductively play with the straps of her lingerie, and he silently wills her to remove the garment, though part of him wants her to never take it off, either. She snaps the strap of her garter belt, and Isiah swears that he can _feel_ the jolt in his crotch.

Slowly, she spins to show off her backside, and if he were a cartoon, he’d be Bugs Bunny with hearts bulging out of his eyes. Her body rolls softly to the music playing lowly in the background, and he is mesmerized by the move of her hips, taking in the plump globes of her ass, framed perfectly by the lace.

Michael knows what Isiah wants, because he wants it, too, and he shows it by framing her pert, perky ass in the camera, swaying sexily. Isiah feels his mouth physically water, remembering the way that perfect flesh feels in his hand. 

She perches herself onto Michael’s lap, and the way the video is framed, it looks like she is sitting on Isiah’s lap, and he knows this point-of-view angle was very intentional on Michael’s part. He shifts slightly, so that his posture is mimicking that of Michael’s to ease the imagination that she is there.

In her practiced, smooth rhythm, she begins to grind on Michael’s — Isiah’s — groin, and he instantly feels himself hardening in his cotton pajama bottoms. He watches the perfect, round globes circle over his lap, letting out a low groan. 

Isiah never fancied himself a big “lap dance” guy, but when she does it with her expert precision and perfect pressure, he finds himself wishing she’d never stop. Add that to the way her ass looks framed by that pretty lace, and he has to stop himself from audibly moaning out loud into the silence.

The sound of rustling brings him back to the present, watching the video shift as she steps back. 

“You gonna show off those perfect tits for the birthday boy?” Michael asks, and Isiah watches her bite her lip, nodding.

Briefly, he wonders if she ever had any practice as a porn star or a stripper, because the seductive way that she removes the delicate lace has him salivating, yearning hungrily for the small scrap of fabric to reveal what lies beneath. After teasing the camera, covering her breasts and playfully flinging the bra at him, she shifts so that her hands are covering what he wants to see most.

“Let’s see them, baby,” Michael’s voice purrs, and she gives them a sexy shake with her hands before releasing the fullness of her breasts for both men to enjoy.

Without needing further instruction, she tweaks at her nipples, pinching them as she gazes into the camera. Isiah licks his lips, desperately wishing he could reach through the screen and taste the hardened peaks that she’s rolling between her pretty fingers.

“Wish I could wrap them around your cock, Zay,” she says lowly, and Isiah swears that he almost cums right then and there at the thought of her soft breasts encasing his painfully hard erection.

“Yeah? What else do you want to do to his cock?”

Slowly, she sinks to her knees, her eyes never leaving the camera. Her hands trail up Michael’s thighs, and Isiah can feel the goosebumps rising in the same spot, imagining the warmth of her palms against his legs. When she begins to unbuckle Michael’s belt, Isiah hurries to push his pants down in time with the video, his cock standing proudly as he stares at his screen.

“You gonna give Zay his birthday present?” 

She bites her bottom lip, nodding again, as she sets her sights on the appendage in front of her. Isiah hardly takes note of Michael’s dick, focused solely on the way her pretty lips pout as she brings her mouth to the tip; as far as he is concerned, she is sucking _his_ dick, not his friend’s, and he knows that that’s what Michael intended. 

He lets out a low groan when the head pushes past her lips, enveloping Michael in the warmth of her mouth. Isiah grasps his own length, pumping himself slowly to follow her rhythm, imagining the feel of her wet tongue and soft lips along his cock. When she pushes forward, lips brushing against Michael’s pelvis, Isiah feels himself twitch at the memory of being lodged in her throat.

She pulls back, a string of saliva and precum hanging between them, and Zay eyes it with blatant desire, thinking of all of the possible uses for the mixture.

“This is so much yummier than birthday cake,” she giggles seductively, licking her lips before leaning forward to take his length back into her mouth. In a way, Isiah is a little bit grateful he isn’t there with her, or he’d have a really, _really_ hard time resisting the urge to fuck her mouth. 

_She’d probably like that anyways_ , he thinks, and he has to give himself a particularly rough squeeze to stop himself from getting too excited at the thought.

The filthy sound of her gagging on his dick brings him back to reality, and Zay has to remind himself that this is not a professional pornstar on a dirty website, but his best friend’s girl working her mastery on his cock. He _knows_ her, and he’s _felt_ her before. 

She works him, bringing a hand to grip the base as she creates a twisting motion and sucking hard with her mouth. Isiah knows the feeling, and yet again finds himself grateful that it’s not him in the video, or he knows he would have finished already before the _real_ show began.

“Where do you want him to touch you, angel?” Michael breaks the silence, and Isiah grins to himself at the slight rasp in his friend’s voice. As long as he’s been with her, she still knows how to take his breath away and turn him into a mess of groans and choked whispers. 

Smiling seductively, she turns and lets herself fall forward onto the fluffy comforter, her ass perked up for the camera before she reaches back and squeezes. Bringing her hand back quickly, she gives herself a spank, and Isiah groans audibly as she says, “Here.”

“Yeah? Where else?”

She rolls over to face the camera, sitting on her knees, as she brings her hands up to her breasts, tossing her head back as she massages the flesh. Pushing them together, she creates the sexiest pillow that Isiah has ever seen, wanting nothing more in that moment to bed his face between them.

“Here.”

“I bet he’d like that,” groans Michael, and Zay knows his friend is just as keyed up as he is. “Anywhere else, sweetheart?”

She blinks slowly, shifting back as she makes a show of spreading her legs. Resting on one elbow, she brings her other hand between her thighs, slipping her fingers beneath the thin lace — so small, yet covering _everything_ he wants to see. A small moan escapes her lips as she moves her fingers over her core, and he can see her hand circling beneath the fabric.

“Here.”

“Oh yeah? What do you want him to do to you there?”

Her hand pulls out of her panties, moving in front of her core to pull the material to the side, finally revealing the delicious cunt that Isiah is practically drooling for. She’s _wet_ , and Isiah imagines that she’s pulsing just the way his dick is in his hand. She brushes her lower lips to gather some of the wetness on her fingertips, bringing them up to her mouth to suck on them. 

_She’s good,_ Zay thinks, as she lets out a sultry moan at the taste of herself.

“I want you to finger my pussy, Zay,” she whispers, inserting one, then two, into her wet hole, and Isiah’s eyes nearly roll in the back of his head. “And make me come.”

He stares, gawking, as he watches her pump two fingers in and out of herself, hearing her slightly ragged breathing and desperately wishing he could replace her fingers with his. The sight is so erotic, and he _already_ feels so close to cumming. He glances at the time remaining on the video, noting there’s still another 17 minutes, and he stops stroking, willing himself to hold on until the end. 

Michael’s hand creeps into frame, slipping its way between her thighs, and Zay envisions his own fingers swapping places with hers, pushing his middle finger into her wet heat. He can feel her wrapped around him, so tight around his digit, imagining the taste of her on his tongue.

A moan falls from her lips as Michael fingers her slowly, teasingly, and Isiah stares at the way her perfect pussy sucks him in. He works her core, Isiah trying desperately not to lose his mind at the sounds spilling from her mouth; he can _see_ in her face how much she fucking _loves_ it, and he wants to be the one to make her feel that good. Another time, he will have to study Michael’s movements, since he knows her body well enough to know exactly what she wants and when she wants it. 

“Why don’t you rub that pretty little clit for him, angel?” Michael suggests, never ceasing the rhythm he’s created with his hand. She obeys, caressing her hand down her body to land between her legs, circling the nub slowly with the pad of her middle finger.

Her mouth falls open when Michael adds another finger, her eyes closing blissfully while he works her closer and closer to the edge. The moans echoing through his phone’s speaker lilt higher as she approaches her peak, and Zay continues to stroke himself leisurely.

“You gonna squirt for the birthday boy?”

Zay is positive that he stops breathing and she vaguely nods, letting herself drown in the sensations that he can _see_ are overtaking her body. He watches Michael’s hand shift in angle, and it’s not long before her back is arching and a cry leaves her mouth, the erotic sight of her squirt almost sending him over the edge himself. He fingers her hard, refusing to relent until she is spent, and a splash of liquid blurs the video as Michael lets out a low chuckle, “You made a mess on the camera, baby.”

He moves to clean it off, quickly returning to her slightly bashful yet proud expression as she comes down from her high, and Isiah briefly wonders if he’s fallen in love. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs to himself. “ _Fuck._ ”

“You want to taste?” Michael asks sweetly, though he knows it’s more of a command than a question.

She nods, and Isiah bites back a groan as he watches Michael’s hand move toward her mouth, her lips parting eagerly to accept his fingers, moaning softly as she tastes herself. He stares at the sight of his fingers in her mouth, wondering what her tongue feels like sliding up his digits.

“Is there anything else you want him to do to you there, baby?”

She stops her movements, gently pulling his fingers away from her lips. Isiah momentarily wants to curse Michael for stopping her, until she smiles, her tongue flicking his fingers teasingly, before answering, “I want you to fuck my pretty little cunt, Zay.”

Isiah groans gutturally, and he has to stop himself from saying, “Fuck yes,” out loud. 

Michael’s smirking, Zay knows it, as he tugs at the lace of her panties, and she assists him in pushing them over her hips and down her legs, playfully tossing the fabric at the camera as she giggles. 

_Fuck._

He watches Michael gently nudge her shoulder, prompting her to lay back. The camera pans over her figure, laid out and looking like every single one of his daydreams since he was 16, and he imagines himself settling between her legs. Michael’s hand leisurely traces the lace of the garter belt that she still wears, her body careening into his touch. Her eyes stare into the camera, imploring; he swears that he can feel her irises probing into him, even through the screen.

“Spread those legs for me, darling,” Michael instructs, and she obeys, parting her thighs in a way that has Isiah salivating. He gazes longingly at the pretty, puffy lips of her pussy, shining with a slight glisten from her orgasm; he can practically _see_ the lights from the heavens shining down onto her core like it’s the eighth wonder of the world.

The camera shifts to include Michael’s cock, his free hand stroking himself leisurely and Isiah notices the way she watches hungrily, as if she didn’t have the member stuffed into her throat earlier. Her fervor was so fucking _hot_.

“This what you want, angel?”

She licks her lips, nodding eagerly. Isiah remembers the way she stared at him, the hungry way that she regarded his dick, like there was nothing else in the world that she wanted more. He watches Michael get into place between her legs, spreading them slowly. Her bottom lip is sucked between her teeth, anticipating the pleasure to come as he gently taps her entrance with the tip of his dick.

He teases her, loving the way she writhes and whines for him, and Zay suddenly can’t _wait_ for the next time he’ll be able to make her beg for him. 

Michael, it seems, has a similar thought, probing gently at her lower lips, and she lets out a frustrated groan. 

“You want it?” he asks, and she glares at him in response, the fire shining through in her eyes. “Beg him for it.”

Her hips cant up in a desperate, last-ditch attempt to get him inside of her, but Michael is too quick; he moves out of the way and Isiah just knows he’s giving her a pointed look. She sighs, resigning herself to beg — but the look in her eye betrays that despite her fight, she _loves_ it.

“Please, Isiah, I want you,” she whines, now making direct eye contact with him through the screen. “I need it.”

“You need his cock inside that tight little cunt, yeah?” Michael encourages. 

“Yes, please,” she nods. “Please, _please_ , Zay. Want you inside me. You feel so good.”

Hearing her begging has him desperately wishing that he had a teleportation device, or the ability to Apparate to her, or something— _anything_ — to get him to her. He is thankful for Michael’s moderating, for he knows that if he had the choice, he would have sunken balls deep into her at her first request. 

Isiah watches the head of Michael’s dick part her perfect pussy lips, sinking into her heat. He grasps the base of his own dick tightly, beginning to stroke with a pressure that mimics the grip of her cunt. She lets out a low moan, eyes closed as she stretches around his girth. 

“Fuck,” she mewls. “You’re so big.”

“Yeah? You like that, angel?”

She bites her lip, nodding, hoping that she has been good enough for him to start moving. Fortunately, Michael deems it worthy, and he starts a slow pace, steady and deep. Isiah finds himself mesmerized by the way her tits bounce slightly with each thrust, making a mental note to pay more attention to that the next time he gets the pleasure of being inside of her. 

“Zay,” she moans, and his eyes snap open, staring at the screen. The lustful way she calls his name has him ready to bust, approaching the edge yet again and willing himself to hold on. He allows himself to envision that it’s him fucking her, driving into her wet heat, coaxing the sinful sighs from her pretty throat.

Either way, the sight of her getting fucked is one of the most erotic ones he’s ever seen, especially since he knows the footage was curated specifically for him. He feels like a starving man, unable to consume enough of her, his eyes scanning over each curve of her body and imagining the softness of her skin underneath his fingertips. He yearns to grip those pretty hips as he pistons himself in and out of her, letting himself drown in her sexy little moans and the grip of her cunt.

Instead, he watches as Michael allows one of his hands to drift toward her core, circling the pad of his thumb in a feather light touch over her clit. She responds with a soft cry, her head falling backwards, as Zay takes the time to admire the length of her bare, smooth neck.

“Zay,” she calls again, pulling Isiah out of his trance. “I’m getting close.”

Michael — Isiah — keeps with the pace he’s set, waiting for further instruction from her to push her over the edge. Her eyes flutter closed, taking in the sensation, and maybe, Zay thinks hopefully, imagining that it’s _him_ inside of her.

She hums, and Isiah finds himself mesmerized now by how _deep_ she’s taking Michael’s dick; with each stroke, he pushes forward until her pretty lips brush against the sensitive skin of his groin, sheathing himself completely inside of her. He wants to tell her how good she is, how pretty she is, how sexy she is, and he distantly reminds himself that saying it out loud is only going to make him look and sound like a total creep, so he settles for praising her in his head, hoping that somehow she will receive the message telepathically.

“Right there, Zay,” she breathes, and he watches Michael increase the thrust of his hips ever so slightly, following a perfect cadence while his thumb continues rubbing steady circles on her clit. 

“Come on, baby,” he encourages. “Come for Isiah.”

Isiah watches in awe as one, two, three more pumps of his hips push her over the edge, watching her body contract with the force of her orgasm as her expression shows nothing but pure bliss, mouth falling open in a silent scream. He remembers the flutter of her cunt around his dick, and it is enough to send himself into overdrive, thick spurts of white shooting over his chest as he grunts out a call of her name.

As the euphoria settles around him like a warm blanket, he brings his attention back to the video, where he sees Michael has met his end, too, as the video is now showcasing the delicious view of his seed leaking from her pretty little hole, and Isiah almost immediately has the urge to cum again. Then, he watches her hand slowly creep between her legs, pushing a finger inside of herself before bringing her hand back up to her mouth, and Isiah feels his limp, spent dick twitch as she sucks the essence of herself and Michael between her lips. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groans, rewinding to watch one, then two, more times. He’s _definitely_ going to have her do that next time he sees her.

She giggles, peering up at the camera as if she didn’t just deliver the hottest porn video of his entire life. Blowing a kiss, she offers a sultry, “Happy birthday, Zay.”

The video ends shortly after, and Isiah sits in silence, his balls _still_ tingling slightly from the force of his orgasm. He cleans himself up and puts his pants back on, though he knows it won’t be long before he’s tugging them down again to watch a second time.

Blinking to himself, he thanks the higher powers that somehow he’s fallen into this rare, privileged situation that he would receive a _personalized sex tape_ on his birthday. He shakes his head, still in a bit of disbelief, as he goes to return Michael’s text.

_“Best birthday gift ever.”_


End file.
